April Leonard
April Leonard was a high-ranking Prospero employee under Philip Burton, who kept Connor Temple focused on working on New Dawn . Biography Episode 5.1 April is hired by Philip Burton, to assist Connor, in the New Dawn project. She shook hands with Connor, saying that she was really excited towards being able to work with him. At the end of the episode, she appeared again, talking to Philip, on the computer screen. Episode 5.3 April works with Connor. However, while Abby is walking in the hallway, she meets April, and asks her what Connor was really up to. April doesn't tell Abby. This causes Abby to infiltrate their lab. In the end, she and Connor created the very first man-made anomaly, in history, together. Episode 5.4 After they created that anomaly, to the shock and horror of the ARC Team, an enormous swarm of Future Beetles invaded the ARC, forcing it into lockdown. April was at the New Dawn Facility at this time. Then, Philip threatened to incinerate the building, in order to sterilize the beetle threat. However, Connor, Abby, and Emily then use flame-throwers, to burn the beetles. At the end, Connor decides to stop working with April and Philip, when he finds a picture of Helen Cutter, in one of New Dawn's files. However, April is currently planning a secret project, along with Philip, that is sure to have devastating consequences... Episode 5.5 )]]April confronted Abby, inside the New Dawn Facility. She threatened to shoot Abby, if she did not surrender. However, Abby then stole the gun from April, and aimed it at her. However, a flock of Anurognathus descended upon the two of them. Abby managed to survive, by ducking down and covering her head with both of her hands. However, April was not so lucky, and was attacked by two of the vicious pterosaurs. She fell to the floor, and rolled around, trying to shake them off. However, she wasn't watching where she was going and, so, she fell off of the catwalk. It is currently unknown if it was the fall that killed her, or the creatures. However, it is presumed to be the fall, since her body had few bite marks on it. Personality April was a very manipulative, cold and cunning individual, who was loyal to Philip and to New Dawn's success and secrecy, and was willing to suggest or herself go to very ruthless lengths to protect it. She was known to only care about ensuring New Dawn and Philip's goal would succeed; she was not above manipulating useful others such as Connor into working on end, and even going as far as to try and push them away from their friends to keep them under Philip's control, and she also considered New Dawn to be "worth a sacrifice" such as incinerating the ARC and everyone in it to protect New Dawn; showing that April was as radical and ruthless as Philip if not even more so. April was highly deceitful as well, being able to successfully put up and maintain a fake, ditzy fangirl persona around Connor to hide her true reasons for being assigned to assist him. April could be very condescending and arrogant as well, and tended to underestimate the ferocity and quiet retaliation of those less scientific but not to be crossed without consequences; shown with how she'd attempted to push Connor away from Abby, and how this came back to bite her when Abby had her at gunpoint with an EMD. Relationships Abby Maitland April recognised Abby as a threat to her hold over Connor but she also severely underestimated daring to cross Abby over Connor. April quietly threatened Abby against interfering with Connor's work, earning her Abby's loathing and spite. Abby would later get back at April for this when she had April at gunpoint with an EMD and was more than happy for April to "give her an excuse to fire." Connor Temple April was responsible for keeping Connor working for Philip and New Dawn and for ensuring Philip's hold over him. April apparently cared little for Connor's wellbeing and only used him as an important tool for continuing New Dawn; trying to constantly keep him in the lab working on end, and even going as far as to try and push him away from Abby and his friends at one point. April was also highly confident in her and Philip's hold over Connor, being shocked to catch Connor sabotaging New Dawn after having sided with the ARC team. Philip Burton Philip and April had a highly professional and cold relationship. Philip apparently trusted and had confidence in April to maintain their hold on Connor and hide Philip's alliance with Helen Cutter. April, in spite of her loyalty to Philip, seemed to be able to manipulate him towards achieving New Dawn's goal at any cost, shown by her influential encouragement of him to try and destroy the ARC to protect New Dawn. Appearances *Episode 5.1 *Episode 5.3 *Episode 5.4 *Episode 5.5 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Series 5 Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Main Characters Category:Anomaly personnel Category:Deceased Category:Creature victims Category:Antagonists